The material to be classified or to be comminuted consists of coarser and finer particles which are carried along in an airflow and form the product flow which is introduced in to a housing of an air classifier of the jet mill. The product flow in radial direction enters a classifying wheel of the air classifier. In the classifying wheel the coarser particles are separated from the airflow and the airflow axially leaves the classifying wheel with the fine particles through an outflow pipe. The airflow with the particles to be filtered out or produced can then be fed to a filter in which a fluid, such as for example air, and fine particles are separated from each other.
From DE 198 24 062 A1 such a jet mill is known in the comminution chamber of which at least one energy-rich comminution jet of superheated steam is additionally introduced with high flow energy, wherein the comminution chamber except for the inlet device for the at least one comminution jet comprises an inlet for the material to be comminuted and an outlet for the product, and wherein in the region of the meeting of material to be comminuted and at least one comminution jet of superheated steam and material to be comminuted have at least approximately the same temperature.
Furthermore, a corresponding air classifier more preferably for a jet mill is know for instance from EP 0 472 930 B1. This air classifier and its operating method are extremely satisfying in principle.
It is therefore the objective of the present invention to further optimise a method for generating finest particles by means of a jet mill and a jet mill with an air classifier integrated therein.